Over the past two decades, digital video compression and communication have fundamentally changed the way people create, communicate and consume visual information. As a vital part of the fast advancing video technologies, measuring and monitoring the delivered video quality has also attracted a significant amount of interest. Currently, most of the research and established international standards for video quality measurement (VQM) have focused on pixel level video quality measures.